warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 20
Chapter description :At sunrise, Leafstar calls her Clan together. She says they need new warriors, and calls for Parsleypaw, Pebblepaw, Bellapaw, and Rileypaw to come to her. Hawkwing thinks about how Pebblepaw will be a fine warrior as Leafstar asks the mentors if their apprentices are ready to be warriors. She recites the words of a warrior ceremony and names the apprentices Parsleyseed, Pebbleshine, Bellaleaf, and Rileypool. Hawkwing is proud at his leader's choice for Pebbleshine's name. :Just as the cats disperse, Leafstar calls them back, stating that there will also be an apprentice ceremony. She beckons for Fidgetkit and Curlykit to come as their parents watch proudly. The leader tells Fidgetkit that he has the skills of a medicine cat, and would be useful with Frecklewish missing. He agrees to train as a medicine cat apprentice. Echosong then performs the medicine cat apprentice ceremony and names him Fidgetpaw. Hawkwing notes that the Clan is proud of the black-and-white tom, but still upset over the disappearance of Frecklewish. :Leafstar then gives Curlykit her name of Curlypaw, and assigns her mentor to be Hawkwing. Hawkwing is shocked that he is now a mentor, and wonders if he'll be able to train his apprentice. Curlypaw promises to him she'll train hard, making the tom say he'll try his best to make her a great warrior. The next day, the SkyClan cats get ready to travel to find the Clans. Nettlesplash announces that he and Mintfur will be staying behind, as their kits are too young for a major journey. :Ebonyclaw and Harveymoon also confirm that they will be staying with their Twolegs. Hawkwing thinks about his life, wondering if he's being stupid to leave with his family. Curlypaw breaks his thoughts and asks if she'll be taught how to hunt, which the dark tabby confirms. He decides to stay with his Clan, his gaze locking with Pebbleshine's. Hawkwing states that wherever the speckled white she-cat goes, he will follow her. Leafstar says her goodbyes to the cats who are staying behind. :Suddenly, Macgyver appears. Waspwhisker explains SkyClan is leaving to him, and the kittypet says he will travel with them. He asks where they are going, to which he is told by Leafstar they are going to the barn of Barley and Ravenpaw. SkyClan leaves the Twoleg nest and travels into the Twolegplace, with Hawkwing following his sisters, alongside Curlypaw. He thinks about his new life, and what he will do. He looks back to see Ebonyclaw looking at him, knowing he is leaving a part of his life behind. Hawkwing knows the cats beside him will be his kin, and his future. Characters Major }} Minor *Bellapaw *Rileypaw *Pebblepaw *Parsleypaw *Rabbitleap *Plumwillow *Tinycloud *Nettlesplash *Fidgetkit *Curlykit *Birdwing *Echosong *Mintfur *Palekit (Unnamed) *Fringekit (Unnamed) *Nectarkit (Unnamed) *Gravelkit (Unnamed) *Ebonyclaw *Ebonyclaw *Blossomheart *Cloudmist *Cherrytail *Macgyver *Waspwhisker }} Mentioned *Sandynose *Snipkit *Frecklewish *Duskpaw *Darktail *Sharpclaw (Unnamed) *Barley *Ravenpaw }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc